Hungry For Love
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: AngelCollins smut. Hehehe...


Sighing slightly in frustration, Collins slammed the cupboard door shut. He wasn't in a particularly happy mood right about now. In fact, he felt rather irritable. He was absolutely _starving_…and there was nothing to eat. Unless you consider crackers a meal. Oh, the joy of being poor.

_And here I had my heart set on some Tater Tots…_

Collins shook his head in confusion, then made his way out of the kitchen. He began walking down the hallway towards the bedroom.

_How'd we get so low on food without either of us knowing?? _

Stopping just inside the doorway, Collins grinned at what he saw…

With his head turned away from him, Angel was lying on his stomach on the bed. The professor couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. He silently debated if he should disturb him….to be honest, Collins was thinking of something far more interesting than food right now. It was an epic battle between his hungry self and his horny self…

The horny self won, of course.

_He just looks too damned tempting. Plus, he's already on his stomach. Perfect…_

Tiptoeing over to the bed, Collins playfully flopped down onto the mattress beside Angel. This made Angel bounce. But, strangely enough, the Latino didn't even react.

"Oh, Angeeeel…" Collins whispered, stifling laughter. Slowly, he ran his fingers down Angel's back…

Angel whimpered, squirming slightly because he was so ticklish. The cute little noise that he made quickly dissolved into a light giggling as his body tensed up.

Grinning, Collins delivered a soft pinch to Angel's ass. This prompted a squeal out of the younger man, who finally rolled over to face him.

"Honey! What do you _want_??"

"We're out of food…and I'm _starving_!" Collins pouted playfully, hoping he'd get pampered if he whined a little.

"We can go grocery shopping in a short while, if you'd like." Angel smiled at him, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Or maybe we can just go out to eat…"

"Actually, I have a rather powerful craving for some Angelcake right now…" Collins smirked at his lover.

Angel sighed in a good natured manner, settling onto his back. He fixed his gaze on the ceiling.

"Why do you have to be so horny??"

"Why do _you_ have to be so sexy??" Collins retorted. "And anyway, despite your relative innocence, I know you can be _very_ naughty when you want to be…very un-angel like…"

"_So_??" Angel giggled, going slightly red in the face.

"So let's have a good time!" Collins grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Alright, alright….just give me a few seconds. I'm still feeling kind of tired…"

Though he hated to appear paranoid, Collins couldn't help but feel a little nervous when he heard that. He tried his best to rid his tone from any overbearing seriousness.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?"

Still wearing a half smile on his face, Angel's gaze flickered to Collins. When he caught sight of the concerned expression of his lover, he gasped quietly. His soft brown eyes were apologetic.

"Oh,no. It's nothing like _that_, honey. It's just…you know…one of those days. I'm just feeling a little lazy right now…but I'm not sick or anything. I'm sorry if I scared you…"

A sweet feeling of relief flowed through Collins as Angel talked. He nearly chuckled.

"Well, now you _really_ owe me some lovin'. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He joked, leaning over to kiss Angel's forehead. Placing one hand gently on his chest as he talked, he began to trace his fingers teasingly down Angel's body. He stopped at the waistband of Angel's sweatpants, giving his lover a little smirk.

"This is going to be _great_, Angel.…and you're gonna feel a lot better, too. Sex is the answer to _everything_…"

Angel laughed softly. He couldn't help but grin like a maniac…it was a smile of anticipation. They made love probably five times more than the average American couple…but it never, ever got boring. Angel still felt excited every time…in more ways than one. Just then, Collins slipped his hand into Angel's sweatpants, wrapping his fingers around his cock. Angel jumped a little at this, his hands fisting in the bed sheets. He lifted his hips instinctively, pressing himself against Collins' hand.

"Relax, Angelcake." Collins whispered, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Relaxing, however, was quite impossible for Angel at the moment. Right after Collins had soothed him, he had also given his penis a gentle squeeze.

"_Fuck_….!" Angel gasped, arching his back at the electric pulse that seized his groin.

Collins could feel a gush of pre-cum when he did that….natural lubrication. Watching his face carefully, Collins began slowly dragging his fist down his shaft…tugging on him gently. Angel moaned quietly at this, shivering at the sensation he got.

The professor swallowed thickly. He could feel himself growing hard just by seeing his reactions…by watching his beautiful, delicate features as they twisted into expressions of pleasure. He played with him for a moment more, his hand working overtime. He moved in to attack Angel's neck with kisses as he did this…then he pulled back, lifting his hand out from Angel's sweatpants. He couldn't take it anymore…and he guessed that Angel was feeling pretty much the same way. He caught Angel's mouth in a sweet and tender kiss while reaching up to slip his hand under the pillow underneath Angel's head. He fumbled slightly.

_Where the fuck did it go??_

After what seemed like ages, his fingers finally closed around the soft, plastic tube. Noting that it had a rather large dent in it, he made a mental note to add lubrication to the grocery list. Smirking against Angel's mouth, he pulled back to look at him, breathing hard.

"Here we go, Angel!" In a goofy attempt to be sexy, he wiggled his eyebrows while waving the lube in front of Angel's face. The Latino smiled, rolling onto his stomach. He could barely suppress the giggles as he felt Collins climb on top of him and yank down his sweatpants. He sighed gently, trying to force himself to relax. As turned on as he was, he also felt very giddy right now.

"Make it quick, honey…" Angel joked, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Or I just may fall asleep."

Right after Angel had said that, he could feel Collins push into him. It was a swift and rough movement…making Angel gasp loudly. A slight shudder passed through his body. He swallowed hard.

"Thomas…"

"Yes?" Collins grinned, grinding his hips against Angel's ass. Angel cried out at this, pushing back against his lover.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you, Angel. I don't speak 'Orgasm'…oh, wait a minute…I _do_…"

"_Colliiiiiins_!" Angel half laughed, half whined.

"Okay, okay…" Collins leaned down to kiss Angel's shoulder. Placing his hands on Angel's hips, the teacher began moving his own in a slow, gentle forward and back motion.

"Oh, shit…fuck…" Angel bit his bottom lip. Collins was gently rocking him into the mattress…he was being brought closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. He whimpered softly, gasping out his lover's name.

"Not yet, Ang." Collins panted, thrusting into him harder.

Angel grit his teeth, trying desperately to hold back. The pressure…that tingling sensation continued to build inside his groin. It was unbearable. It wouldn't be long now…

Collins finally slipped his hand underneath Angel's body. He gripped Angel's cock tightly, causing him to yelp. Pumping into him furiously, Collins was fisting him at the same time.

That did it. Angel shivered, feeling spasms deep within his groin. He moaned loudly at the feeling of wetness as he came all over his lover's hand. Not even a second later, he could feel Collins tense up, exploding inside of him.

The professor slumped down, leaning his sweaty chest against Angel's back. The lovers lay motionless for a few seconds, attempting to catch their breath. Though tired, they were both quite satisfied.

"You know…" Collins grinned, playfully grinding into Angel once again. "I could do this _all day_…"

"Yeah, that's why God invented Saturdays." Came Angel's light giggling. "Let me up…"

Pushing himself up off of Angel, Collins yanked up his pants. He sat down, scooting over to the edge of the bed while Angel rolled over onto his back.

"I don't know about you…" Collins remarked. "But I've worked up even _more_ of an appetite just now."

Angel shifted in the bed, pulling up his sweatpants. He cringed a little at the feeling of dampness against his back.

_That certainly isn't from a leaky ceiling…_

"What?" Collins asked him, an adoring smile on his face.

"Huh?" Angel peered at his lover curiously.

"Your face is all scrunched up in the _cutest_ lil' expression. I'm just wondering why…"

"Oh…" Angel giggled. "I'm hungry, too. But…we're _filthy_! I think we're going to have to wash up before we go out to eat. Do you want to go to the Life Café?"

Collins nodded. "Sounds great. And just think, Ang…while we're there we can have spaghetti with meatless…."

"Balls??" Angel smirked.

Collins paused, raising an eyebrow. "Hey…that was _perfect_ timing…"

"Thank you." Angel laughed. "_You're_ still the king of dirty jokes, however."

Grinning, Collins swung his legs to the floor. He stood up slowly, stretching out his arms. Then, never breaking eye contact with Angel, he began walking around to Angel's side of the bed. Angel noticed this _look_ on his face.

_What's he up to?_ Angel thought, propping himself up into a sitting position.

Now standing beside Angel, Collins held his hand out to his lover. Angel smiled up at him, gripping onto his hand gently. He allowed Collins to pull him to his feet. The two of them just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Angel could feel a slow blush begin to heat his face. Collins could be so intense sometimes…it was really quite sexy.

"And then, we can ask them to set a candle at our table. Wouldn't eating by candle light be romantic?" Collins raised his free hand to stroke Angel's cheek with his thumb.

Feeling butterflies in his chest, Angel could only nod.

"_Then_…." Collins continued, holding back laughter. "While we're there, I could give you a _different_ kind of noodle to suck."

Angel burst out laughing.

_Why didn't I see that coming??_

"Oooh, _bathroom sex?_ At the Life Café?? Collins, you naughty man…"

"Or some under-the-table fun. Whichever you prefer." Collins winked at him.

Still holding hands, the two lovers were smirking at each other.

_This is going to be a very interesting night…_

THE END

_A/N: Just so you guys know, I'm taking part in a RENT RPG that was recently created on this site. Please see my profile for more information about it. We still need about five other players…so feel free to join!_

_And I'm sorry for the delay in stories. I saw RENT live in early May (and it was wonderful). But it caused this explosion of story ideas in my head…and I'm just drowning in them! LOL! _

_If anyone would like to take a fic idea off my hands, just PM me. I'm a little overwhelmed…_


End file.
